The Field Trip to Hell
by MissPervyKey
Summary: Tsuna finally decided to drop the dame and act like himself because summer break is where he goes to his childhood home, italy but reborn had to messed it up... rated T j-just in case ON HAITUS!
1. Mischievous Baby

**EDIT- wow that was long but happy new year!**

* * *

It was a blissful morning even though it was almost summer break it wasn't that hot the sky was the most tranquil shade of blue, there were no clouds in sight, and the wind made it more calm and cooling but inside a particular house, the Sawada home, was a WAAAAY different story.

Poor Tsuna was on the floor with a big bump on his head passed out, oh why you ask, because this was a normal thing for him not that he like it but a certain evil sadistic baby is the reason.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna you better get going or a certain perfect might bite you to death," Reborn said sitting on Tsuna's desk next to the window.

"Huh?... OH NO!" Tsuna scream coming out his trance putting on normal clothes (lets give a day off of uniform ne?) since Kyoko gave the idea to the principal to have a 'special week of no uniform' it was this Sunday that they could start. Tsuna convinced kyoya if he fights him monday.

As Tsuna ran down the stairs he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, a piece of toast in his mouth as he ran out the door saying farewells to his mama.

As he was running he soon met up with Hayato and Takeshi they were in the middle of an argument but Takeshi was laughing like usual.

"Yo Tsuna! how's it going," Takeshi greeted with his traditional smile. "BASEBALL-FREAK! DONT GREET 10TH SO CASUALLY!" Hayato yelled at Takeshi who shaked it off with a laugh.

"Hello 10th did you sleep well?" Hayato asked as his personality flipped 180 degrees.

"Good morning Takeshi. Un! Hayato I'm doing fine," Tsuna answered while they were at the gate if he's out of dame mode then he would drop the -kun from their last names so basically he's the boss mode now.

"Sugoi Tsuna I never thought you had those type of clothes," Takeshi said, hands behind his head, he was wearing a blue shirt that had a N on the right of the shirt with slightly baggy jeans and blue sneakers with the dark blue cap with the same logo as his shirt.

"Huh these?" Tsuna asked, currently he was wearing a black shirt with the collar up (you just gotta pop yo collar XD) but not to look like a messa few buttons undone like two with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a white tie. And the Vongola seal in also he had brown cargo pants and his normal orange converses with 27 on the side of them, per sa not only did it make him more cuter it made look hot now with his aura of a boss.

"BAKA it was made by Antonio remember ugh," Hayato shouted a bit, he had his hair tied back, he was wearing a grey shirt on with black sleeves with black slightly ripped jeans with a chain hanging from the left pocket and his skull belt.

"Haha sorry," Takeshi replied with a laugh.

Then they walked into the classroom.

(Tsuna P.O.V.)

As we walked in I could see that the girls were gushing all over Hayato and Takeshi as they walked in. I came in last and that heart and flowers of moe stopped and turned into a glare fest from both genders towards me. Normally they would expect me to be a coward and sulk under them but I feel tired of the dame thing.

As I took my desk seat someone came to my desk I didn't know who it was because I had my face down but I knew it wasn't Takeshi or Hayato no it was...

"What can I do for you Ms. Aiko?" I asked with a smile facing her. 'I don't have the patience with you,' I thought, in front of me was Nobara Aiko the snottiest girl who had a her clique besides the boys who would make fun of me in my dame stage, example knocking textbooks off my hands, making fun off me, maybe trying to push me down and call the bullies to beat me up from a lie she told like 'he hit me get him', that type of girl.

"Where did you get those clothes Dame-Tsuna," she said her arms crossed I could see that Hayato was getting more tick marks from what she is about to say.

"If you must know I got them from a family," I said not telling the truth but not telling a whole lie. Hayato, Takeshi, and I got our clothes from our personal tailor, Antonio, in Italy who was also a butler for the Vongola at the mansion.

"Pfft as if your mom can barely hold a job unlike me and my mother I bet someone didn't even want them anymore," she snorted praising herself while doing so. Yeah she was successful but not as successful her mother who was a secretary who went from one model to another so its not like she that well known.

'Where is the teacher," I thought.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Alright get in your seats all ready I got something to say," Nezu said looking at Aiko. "Unless you're his girlfriend I suggest you sit down please Ms. Nobara," Nezu said non-patiently.

"Eww me and Dame-Tsuna gross," Aiko said taking her seat earning giggles from some kids.

"Ok back to subject do any of you know who the Vongola are?" Nezu asked, Tsuna stiffened so did Hayato, Takeshi, Hana, and Kyoko yes i said Kyoko and Hana because they are part of Tsuna's family especially Kyoko...who is his girlfriend not that the other classmates knew about it meaning they kept it secret.

"Yes Akashi," Nezu pointed to the boy. "Uh the Vongola...is a company of the...most popular businesses of lots of categories?" Akashi said unsure.

"Correct," the teacher said, the boy sigh in relief. "And tomorrow we will be going to the official mansion in Italy by Boreen-sensei's friend," he said cheerfully as the baby or Boreen-sensei came in.

"Ciaossu," Reborn dressed in his Boreen costume said. "My friend wanted to meet you all for a very long time now so he invited you all for the summer break," Reborn finished giving slips to Nezu who was passing them out right away.

"S-so y-your telling us t-that we c-can stay in a mansion for the summer break...in Italy," a random girl called out surprised.

"Yes if your parents likewise accept your stay at the mansion," Reborn replied turning to Tsuna who was glaring at him but not the glare to face the rath of Reborn. Tsuna then stormed out the room the others behind (you know Hayato and...yea).

(Outside of the class room)

"Reborn are you making this up?" Tsuna asked questionly looking at the baby.

"Why would i lie?" Reborn said keeping a blank face.

"So that means when I talk about them to Grandpa his curiosity got bigger!" Tsuna trying to understand while pacing back and fourth.

"Guess so" Reborn smirked he then jumped and sat on Tsuna shoulder when he stopped pacing.

Tsuna sighed a looked at Reborn, "Are you gonna tell me to suck it up?"

"You took the words out my mouth."

"Do we have to share that Vongola is actually the Mafia organization?"

"Maybe," Reborn told him nonchalantly.

Tsuna banged his head against the wall "UGH!"

"F-fine but I going to Italy today before the class gets there okay," Tsuna said walking toward the disciplinary office.

"We'll get the jet ready 10th," Hayato exclaimed confidence in his eyes as he ran off with the others.

(Disciplinary committee office)

*knock knock*

"Come in," Kyoya said Tsuna then cracked the door for him to but his upper body in the frame.

"Yeah keep it short, Reborn gave invitations to my class to stay at the mansion for summer. So we're going taking a early trip for summer break," Tsuna said getting to the point.

"Ok," Kyoya replied walking out the door.

"That was quick," Tsuna muttered to himself.

(on the Roof)

Tsuna saw something that was not suppose to be on a middle school ground not that he was surprised its just that...its that they parked the jet on the roof.

"SAWADA GET ON BEFORE IT EXTREMEEELY LEAVES!" Ryohei yelled in his oh-so-usal-loud-volume.

Without hesitation Tsuna jumped on and the jet flew off then as he sat down in one of the chairs Reborn sat on his head sipping on espresso.

"I hate you," Tsuna muttered.

reborn only smirked.

* * *

***Brofist!***


	2. The Boss? nyan

**1 2 3! I GOT BIG BOOTY BITCHES HOUW!... 0_0'' ..Heh hey Minna-san yea changing the subject GOMEN! and English SORRY! i had a very busy day and i just came from school (i get out at 3pm in the afternoon) and i finally got home so let get it started! and if your wondering im listening to Big booty bitches (what i just sung T_T) and electric wheelchair by Spoken reasons and many other random things so beware! and TGIS! t('_'****t) i win school sucks but i have to go through it**

**and thxs 4 the reviews and PMs! i was so happy people like my horrible story XD and you wont believe how many times i rewrote this so...**

**ENJOY! WITH YOUR EXTREME DYING WILL! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻**

thoughts:_ 'sup brah'_

Normal: 'sup'

* * *

On the airplane to Italy all the students from namimori 2-A were sitting in their seats listening to music, chatting to friends, reading, or watching a movie while the flight attendants served them

many girls and boys were depressed because one: their favorite school idol wasnt there

2: Takeshi and Hayato. So many of them wondered where they were...

**(Italy,Vongola Mansion)**

"WEEOOOOO!" Takeshi yelled on his skateboard and a very very angry Hayato behind him

"GET BACK HERE BASEBALL-FREAK!"hayato roared and tsuna chasing him to calm him down

"The kids are more rambunctious than ever" Timoteo quietly said to his storm guardian sipping on his coffee

"Chrome-chan hana, haru can you help me fix the rooms" kyoko said taking a basket of folded clothes

"Okay/kay/Sure desu!" her 3 best friends said together

"skylark-kuuuunnn~ stop trying to hit me" Murkuro purred running from kyoya who was behind him

"i wont hit you if you keep running" kyoya said bopping murkuro on the head making him fall on his face

"why are you so mean" murkuro whined crying hysterically with a big bump on his head

"you piss me off" kyoya said nonchalant walking away

"gahahaha lambo-sama's candy" lambo yelled running

"no lambo that's fuuta-nii candy" I-pin scolded lambo chasing after him while lambo was running his face was in seconds connected with a wall breaking a vase

"got..t-to...s-stay...c-calm WAAAAAAA!" Lambo started crying but stopped when another piece of candy was in front of him in the hands of tsuna

"here you go its okay" tsuna cooed lambo who tooked the candy and ran

"this is lambo-sama's candy gahahah!" lambo laugh spriting off with I-pin behind him

"no lambo dont run fast"I-pin scolded him again

"Quite" the storm guardian replied chuckling looking at the kids around

**(2 hrs later or 3 or...ITS 2!)**

"wow"one of the male students said

"that was a long trip but it was worth it look at it!" another boy said

"this place is gigantic!"a girl said in amazement well all of the teens were amazed the mansion was HUGE

"tch i'v seen better this is just a cheap knock off"Aiko said in a bored tone crossing her arms

"yeah!" her clique shouted and some other students said that followed her as well

in surprise the doors opened revealing a butler

"ciao ladies and gentlemen i will be taking you to the head of the house is waiting for you and these people will put your bags in your designated rooms " the butler said leading students and the maids and butlers taking the rest

* * *

"lambo no!" tsuna said trying to catch lambo who was jumping from wall to wall with a big cake in his hand

"gahahaha this is lambo sama's cake mine!" lambo yelled

"PUT THE F**KING CAKE DOWN YOU STUPID COW!" hayato screamed trying to take the cake out of lambo's hands

"haha dont be so hard he's just a kid haya-chan" Takeshi laughed

"DONT CALL ME HAYA-CHAN BASEBALL-BAKA!" Hayato roared, a bunch of tick marks on his head

"EXTREME FIGHTING!" Ryohei yelled with as he punched the air

"skylark-kun j-just put the chair down" murkuro stuttered nervously backing up from kyoya whose eyes glinted angrily and giving off a demonic aura murkuro then backed up into a wall

kyoya threw the chair with a superhuman strength towards murkuro resulting in a murkuro who was crying with a big bump on his head and a destroyed chair in multiple pieces

" _why do you have to be so mean_" murkuro cried hugging kyoya who push him on the ground and murkuro hugged him again so kyoya dragged him

The 2-A class stood still dumbfounded by what was going on hibari-san fighting a pineapple head and dragging him?, dame-tsuna, gokudera-kun & yamamoto-kun are already here?

"yes! i got the ca-"tsuna said in victory but stopped to look over to the class

"come sit i bet you all are hungry from that flight eh?" Timoteo said at the dinner table with bunch of different Italian and Japanese food

"i guessed you would like to eat your usual food and you can be able to try something new" he added

the students gladly took there seats, thanked for there food and dug in except Aiko who just poke at it

"um yeah does this have any fat or oil in this" aiko questionly asked poking the meatball on the spaghetti with the fork

"no no this is all healthy and made by my best chef so dont worry" Timoteo assured aiko with a smile

"ok" she then began eating with a uncertain face

"_thank you for your help you can take the bags to their rooms" _tsuna said to the maids and butlers smiling which made the maids blush

once the they were out of sight the students began to ask questions

"what are do here dame tsuna?!"

"why are waltzing around here like its not a strange house?"

"what is the vongola?"

"why he says your the tenth generation?"

"grandpaaa you didn't" tsuna whined but the ninth boss only smiled in reply

"you think your a big shot with all your clothes, you should stay in your lane _Dame-tsuna_" aiko said making the final question

"ookay so i came here on my jet which is much faster than the plane you all were in and indeed this is not a strange place for me because this is my childhood home and grandpa shouldn't have told you but vongola is a mafia and the vongola is in its 10 generation making me the 10th boss because im the great great great direct grandson of the 1st boss of vongola and the other candidate's are dead and aiko your in my house i told you the clothes that were wearing were made by my tailor who is apart of my familia and im in my lane are you? because with a snap of the finger i could easily send you back now we wouldn't want that? hm" tsuna finished going in the hallway almost around the corner leaving the all the students in AWE

aiko was a little bit taken back by tsuna's little speech _'__learn my place hah__'_ she thought

"tsuna-kun is so cool" a newly found fangirl shouted "and KAWII!" another one shouted locking hands with 2 other girls squealing

"tch" aiko scowled crossing her arms she then looked a tsuna she saw a girl's hand reach and pull tsuna's tie into a room and close the door but she didn't see the girl's face only a small part of her hair that was a mysteriously familiar lock of honey brown color

"hey who was that girl" a girl lets say named yuki with long wavy black hair with pink and neon blue streaks and big blue eyes whispered to aiko

"you saw her too...hm interesting" aiko said after getting from the table

"thank you for the food and excuse us to we'll be going to are room please" aiko said with yuki and 2 other

Timoteo nodded and lifted his hand to the butler who led them in

"D'angelo will you take these four young ladies to there room" timoteo said

"yes come" the butler D'angelo said guiding the 4

* * *

"if that's all you can press that button on the wall and the other butlers or maids will help you" D'angelo said putting his hands on the knob

"wait why dont you come help if we call?" yuki asked

"oh because im young master tsuna's personal butler" he answered smiling closing the door

"okay nevermind that I set up a operation" aiko continued "operation find identity of girl"

"so find out who that girl that pulled tsuna-kun in the room in a sexual manner?" the other girl named...oh yea Mai who had brown bob cut hair with hazel eyes to match

"y-yeah but you didn't have to put it like that" yuki stuttered

"im just stating the obvious" mai shrugged her shoulder

"but why do we need to do this" a girl with mid back length blonde hair some of it tied in a bow named Naomi asked

"well this vongola" aiko said "i wanna learn more and with that get closer to the boss and his guardians"

"wait who are tsuna-kuns guardians?" naomi asked

"well its obviously gokudera, yamamoto-kun that little boy that always comes and mess up class the pineapple that gave us night mares and hibari-san right" mai said

"yes the all knowing goddess" naomi said with the hint of sarcasm in her voice

while the girls were plotting the plan little did they know that someone was eavesdropping on the other side

"kufufu seems are guest a nosey ne skylark-kun" murkuro said peeking in the room a little but kyoya hit him on the head

"no peeking in on girls or i will bite you to death pineapple" kyoya deathly said dragging murkuro by his shirt

"OW! SEEEEE you hang around dino to much" murkuro pouted

"i-i do not" kyoya stuttered

"see that stuttering is gonna hurt your pride~" murkuro purred kyoya got mad and hit him on the side of his head

"shut up we have to get dino and the others anyway" kyoya said

"why did you have to say dino name first hmm~~" murkuro purred again earning a shine Michael sweet chin music on him instantly knocking hi out

"you never listen" kyoya muttered a smirk on his face with a moaning in agony murkuro dragged by him

* * *

***stretches* OMG FINALLY! im friggin done! i want to ask did anyone think of big sean clique hmm~ and out of all characters i just had to create the meanest one aiko now she is based off a girl at my school who now will think twice before talkin to me and you mighta notice that i didn't give a description of her so you used ur imagination correct? well lets fix it kay! nyan~ oh yeah the Shine Michael sweet chin music thing yea i told you im listening to spoken reasons and..stuff **

**aiko has long black hair with lime green streaks with dark sea blue almost topaz big eyes usually for your sake you can see her in skirts or dresses never pants (unlike me) and keeps a heart locket with a picture inside with her and her father *yawns* dont worry i already started chapter 3 but its freakin school man and my mother is my ride home now and she needs to learn how to say no and my eyes hurt literally iv been in front of the screen for like 5hrs so imma stop rambling *brofist* and hugs too come on *big bear hug* JA NE!**

**/**goes to sleep(mumbles in sleep) _maybe I'll start the 3rd one tomorrow nyan~_


	3. AN!

**sorry minna iv been grounded for the most stupid reason i mean why do i had to be punished for sleeping? IDK! but soory**

**my aunt had passed away and im going to the furnural (IDK how to spell it now) in New Jersey **

**so when i come home im gonna finish the next chappie ok!**


	4. dammit clothes!

**hey Minna-san i got a question...oh the question well~ i just go beyond wonder and imagination so it kinda crazy but bear wit me...**

**what was the first story published on Fanfiction? nyan i really wanna know or unless its impossible to find out *sits in emo corner for asking***

**oh and age for all is 17 and hibari/Ryohei/murkuro are 18 and im back from NJ! and i did the praise expression yeah it was sad but we all got over it and partied!**

**ok the couples in this story obviously are tsu-kunxkyoko!, ryoheixhana im not very good with that couple but i love it :p, Yama-kunxhaya-kun, i bet you didn't expect this but i like D18 so yeah murkuro just is our pervy cute sadist chibi pineapple annoyer (i made it up on purpose)  
**

**and is this necessary O(_)o**

**tsuna: yes (_ _)**

**me: cant believe im doing this... I dont own KHR! nyan ****ok *clears throat* ENJOY WITH YOUR EXTREME DYING WILL! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻**

**tsuna: ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) girl calm down **

**me: (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ /(.□. \**

**tsuna: DONT FLIP ME BRO!**

* * *

_-Chapter 3!_

In Tsuna's room the couple were in the bed (ok im getting uncomfortable just typing this o_o) but they were sleep to notice the action in their room

"are you sure tenth isn't gonna be mad" hayato asked

"haha its cool look their spooning their so cute " yamamoto said with a camera in his hand

hayato grunted in agreement looking at tsuna and kyoko

"ahaha hey why are we taking this pic. again?" takeshi asked

"its for reborn-san" hayato answered scowling

"oh haha" yamamoto laughed after snaping a pic but it made a big flash light towards tsuna's eyes they saw tsuna twitch alittle

"oh shi-" hayato didn't get to finish because takeshi took his hand went out the door and ran for the kitchen

"WHY DIDNT YOU TURN OFF THE FLASH!?" hayato screamed

"ahaha sorry i thought i turned it off" takeshi said scratching his head

"whatever lets take this to reborn-san" hayato said after runnning away

"hahaha wait!" takeshi laughed running towards him

* * *

**(Tsuna's room/POV (i think im getting pervy *gasp* murkuro)**

*FLASH*

I saw a big and bright flash in my eyelids aww do i have to get up NOW oh yeah the meeting i twitched a little to see if i could get up if im not too tired

"oh shi-" i heard hayato almost curse then the door slam close

"what are they doing?"I said getting and rubbing my head then turning to the right of me

"kyoko..kyoko wake up" i said shaking her gently

"5..more minutes..tsu-kun" she murmured turning over

alright i should be going i put on pants,shoes,and went out...what was i missing? (YOUR!- *sigh* ya neva listen neva listen smh)

* * *

**(dining room)**

the student were seated eating breakfast laughing, and talking they didnt notice the popular girls up close and personal with murkuro and kyoya

"can you give us a tour" yuki asked

"yeah we want to get a early one so we wont be to crowded" aiko putting her little 2cents in (why did i do that -_-)

"hn i dont like crowding" kyoya growled putting his tonfas p

"skylark-kun what if i take two and you take two girls that's not crowding" murkuro said with a smile that said use-the-scare-plan

"no remember we have to go and get dino and the others" kyoya said walking to the door

"but skyla-"murkuro almost said cut off from a girl

"OMG!" a girl screamed

"ANKEI!"Hayato screamed before fainting

"oh no little brother are you alright!"bianchi said running over to hayato holding him

"haha you might wanna put these on" yamamoto said giving her goggles she then put them on

"i think i got a..nose..bleed" another girl said holding her nose up

Tsuna looked at the crowd getting all stirred up and then he remembered

"goddammit well its already hot outside" tsuna cursed he remembered he had no shirt on (FINALLY!)

"oh tsuna isn't your meeting in a few hours?" timoteo asked

"oh yeah kyoya and murkuro were getting them" tsuna said as soon he was finish talking the doors open (wow their fast..)

first to walk in Simon familia enma had a tank top and shorts..seems he forgot too and the rest were dressed formal

"hey tsuna-kun" enma greeted tsuna he look at the students at the table "etto..what is the whole class doing here?!" he whispered in tsuna's ear

tsuna drooped his head "reborn and grandpa teamed up, and now this is like their field trip...during summer

enma put a shocked face on and pointed at each and every one of the students "why would they do that!"

"calm down enma its better to live with it"tsuna sighed he looked over to kyoya "dino stop hugging kyoya"

"but i miss my kyo-chan!"dino squealed he got hit in the head by kyoya "*sigh* just go to the meeting" kyoya said

"awww...ok" dino went into the hall and enma and the others followed

tsuna went into the hall "dont do anything with the students until i come back!" and he then disappeared into a room

when he was gone the students stared in space

.

.

.

"wasnt that no good-enma" (im naming them as soon as they speak) katsu spoke breaking the silence

"alright do you all still thing tenth is dame?"hayato called out "well heres something reborn-san came up with

'_thats why he wanted that picture!'_ he thought

"Ciaossu lets show a video of my student" reborn gave a smirk and tilted his hat giving all the students a eerie feeling

the video started

_"why are you taping my fight im not squalo"tsuna said in fighting stance he was fighting a man with long black hair and steel narrowed eyes that was _

_"sorry tsuna the kid told me to record haha" _takeshi_ said moving to get angles_

_"ugh"tsuna ran to the man and kneeled him in the gut making the man fall back tsuna came up to the man_

_"w-wait what are you doing with those scissors!"the man cried back up with little strength he had_

_"do you know who my tutor is?"tsuna asked "R-re-reborn" the man said in fear_

_"correct and what is his most prominent feature?"tsuna asked again "u-uh s-sadism"_

_"your on a roll and because of that i have my own sadist side also"tsuna said giving a sly grin "how long did you grow that hair" tsuna asked getting closer to the man_

_"1-15 years p-please dont cut off my hair i'll do anything!" the man pleaded and fell back from a rock tsuna was in front of him_

_" hmm..no" tsuna said after cutting his hair making him bald "come on takeshi we have to go back to the mansion"tsuna said leaving the man out in that open field_

_"h-hai"takeshi stuttered no one liked an angry tsuna "i-i should turn this off now" he said pointing the camera towards him_

_"to family that will be watching, this is why we should never ever get boss angry hehe"takeshi gave a nervous laugh after turning it off_

the student stood in awe and bits of scared "and you cant do anything aiko"reborn said probably reading her mind

"what da hel- i cant do what?"aiko said "find out who she is i can read your mind" reborn said giving a sly smirk

"what are you an alien bab-"she was cut of by reborn

"but i can give you a picture of the girl"he said giving the picture to katsu

katsu stood there and fainted wonder what he saw (ahh its bout be pervy now *awesome tutting moves*) the students surrounded

the photo...it was tsuna and kyoko..their favorite school idol...in the bed..with da-tsuna

"well that explains him coming out with no shirt.."yuki said

"hayato wheres tsu-kun" kyoko asked with her legs a bit.. wobbly

"he is in a meeting" he answered "ok..my legs feel numb imma go back to bed"she said walking away not noticing the class

"wait legs feel numb..bed picture... nakedness..*gasp*"katsu put his hand over his mouth "did they-"

"so? that's the boss's girlfriend" hayato said nonchalant

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

"EHH! they all screamed

* * *

**(meeting)**

"blah BLEH blah warp woop" the person speaking sounded like Charlie brown teachers to tsuna

"what?" tsuna turned back towards the door when heard that big sound "probably nothing"

"its almost over but you have to focuse little bro" dino said

"ok" '_i have bad feeling im gonna be piled with questions *groan*_'

* * *

***exhale* isn't it nice to...HAVE NO SCHOOl! YAY i got to stay home cuz my bus didnt come...oh well i dont have school! and i got to finish i know you all been dying for this chapter and damn you murkuro you pervyness got rubbed on me they typed themselves and Ryohei and hana in the next chapter..if i can deal with the screaming bye-biii! *brofist***


	5. Tours and name calling

***dancing* wat it is *snap* wat it do fool *snap* i gotta period tongue *snap* on fanfic *poke out Kool-Aid tongue***

**yeah im cool like that enjoy chappie 4~**

* * *

_chapter 4!_

It was the 2nd day of the field trip and things..pretty gone hellish for them well seeing the idol the loved date the person they hate (HAH that rhymes) and call dame and that same person to be cautious to not anger, so after while fanclubs formed, some boys and girls were sooo jelly (Jealous), it couldn't get any better than this!...hopefully haha... so then class were enjoying the mansion maybe playing in the game room?

"tsuna you looked stressed for a while now" timoteo said with worry in his voice "maybe take a break ne?"

"haha why would i be worry! i dont look worried do i? sure i dont! haha my face is written calm not worried see haha!" tsuna frantically said making timoteo sweatdrop..a couple of times

"tsuna calm down have a cookie" timoteo said, he watched tsuna sit on the sofa and take a cookie

"sooooo? you want me to go and relax" tsuna asked taking another cookie...then another...then a chocolate cake appeared? and the cookie jar under his arm

timoteo sweatdropped again '_same as your 3 great grandfather huh?'_

"yeah just go outside and find peace okay?" timoteo said

"hmm i dont know what about my classmates?" tsuna asked

"their gonna be safe dont worry" timoteo answered

"the kids"

"they wont be harmed i assure you"

"what about chrome, kyoko, haru, and hana?"

"they can protect themselves very well"

"okay...what about my guardians?"

"the question is are we safe" timoteo said hoping that was the finale question

"hmmm sure I'll go out" tsuna said heading for the door but paused a bit "but before i take this cake" picking the cake up and going out the door

when the door clicked close timoteo sighed in relief and victory

* * *

**(*cups hands* Tsuna has left the building!...aww well bump this they cant hear me *shrug* oh well!)**

"messed up! call a do over!" a girl said in playing a co-op game with katsu

"no i won fare and square so deal with it!" katsu yelled a lil' so his tone wouldn't hurt her feelings

"nuh uh you cheated!" she whined poking her tongue out

"uh huh that is plain skill which is what you lack!" he whined back poking his tongue out too

"dick face!" she yelled at him

"dick face!" he yelled at her

"shut your dick face up!" (*pass out* im...sorry...i-i..n-n-need to stop...hahAHAHA!) she yelled at him again

"no! you shut your dick face up" he protested (yeah put vocab words in a childish fight *thumbs up* good job)

Hayato was currently beside them so he was listening to the fucking fight that was giving him tick marks that multiplied one by two dont judge me so as our usual loyal-puppy would do is yell at them to shut them up! when the girl said the finale thing he snapped

"YOUR just a big dick face!" she yelled *flip a table* im done!

"BOTH OF YOUR DICK FACES SHUT UP! GODDAMMIT!" Hayato yelled at both of them maybe a little louder than ryohei...what da hell that's not possible now that the authoress thinkin bout it where is ryohei?

* * *

"I want my extreme kiss good bye!" hana said the only way through ryohei is to add extreme in any of your conversations with him in her book

ryohei was about to go for his morning jog or fast-walk or we could call human strength running so he gave a kiss on the cheek (I told you im bad don't judge me)

"I WILL EXTREMELY COME BACK AFTER MY JOG OKAY!" ryohei yelled then running out the door

"I bet the monkeys are making a ruckus down there" she whispered to herself thinking about what the 4 other guardians were doing and oh how she was right!

"hana! hana! can you stop them from fighting desu~!" haru cried clearly out of breath without another word hana took her hand and ran downstairs

"a-ano p-please murkuro-sama calm down" chrome stuttered trying her best to calm down murkuro from hitting a kid

"kufufu anything for my beloved dear chrome" murkuro lied though his teeth he put a illusion in the boy's brain poor fellow

"oh yeah bossu said he was going out for a little bit" she told him she was instructed to tell all of them the he was going out

"ah tsunayoshi-kun has gone out kufufufu" that's all he said before disappearing into mist

"chrome!" haru yelled lunging herself at her in a hug

"hi haru" chrome greeted

"uhh..what is wrong with that boy" hana pointed to the poor boy on the floor the spilled soda on murkuro his eyes were going everywhere like something was surrounding him and moving very fast "*sigh* I bet mukuro did that can you deactivate it"

"un" chrome responded slamming the end of her trident on the ground, it made the ground shake a little but it died down in a sec

"hahi! is he okay desu?" haru asked poking the boy who had something white coming out..(HAH!) lets say a chibi murkuro in his head said its not over *hehe*

"oh yeah whose fighting haru?" hana asked

"well first it was murkuro-san and it was gokudera-san..HAHI! I hope the kids are safe" haru explained and remembering the gokudera situation (.-. Derp)

"well lets go!" taking both hana and chrome's hand and going to the game room

* * *

"YOU DAMN BRAT! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BLOW YOUR FACE OFF!" hayato roared chasing after the proclaimed dick faces (*turns on its a beautiful day by queens*...I feel high)

"no not my precious face!" the girl cried out running along with katsu im sorry but this song is making feel like im starstuck

"yeah I would like to keep it pl-AH!ease!" katsu yelled jumping away from a small bomb under his foot

"see desu~!" haru pointed at gokudera chasing the 2 poor teens

"*sigh* alright I got an idea to stop him" hana said "Takeshi"

"yo!" takeshi responded

"can you hold hayato for me" she asked

"kay" he said running towards hayato and finally grabbed him

"let go of me dammit!" hayato said trying to wiggle out of takeshi arms

"maa~ maa~ haya-chan" takeshi said

"gokudera! boss left for a little bit and he said to keep the student out of harm!" hana assumed

"so that means let the kids keep their face and the existence on earth kay" she finished putting a make-sure-and-deadly aura on

"f-fine but I'll only doing this for tenth as his right-hand man!" hayato yelled with a certain etto? dog tail wagging with pride

"loyal puppy" haru muttered

"damn hahi women" hayato dangerously said taking his dynamite out

"upupupupuppupupup NO_ D-Y-N-A-M-I-T-E _KAY!" hana warned putting her deadly aura on again

"h-hey! fine but for tenth's sake.." he murmured putting his weapon away

"hey chrome-chan hana-chan haru-chan!" kyoko yelled

"*gasp* when did the whole class get here?" she asked

"hahi? they been here since yesterday desu!" haru explained to kyoko

"really! maybe I was to tired to notice" kyoko said

_'yah think!'_ they all thought

"well I know one thing im tired soooo imma go" hana said after yawning then walking out the room

"okay hey weren't we suppose to take them on a tour?" kyoko pointed out

"oh yeah we can start now" chrome added putting her fist In her palm

* * *

**(Tour time~ nya!)**

"this is the balcony and that's..er uh a room you should not touch hahaha" takeshi said looking at the room that dead seriously had a stamp on it say 'DO NOT FREAKIN ENTER UNLESS YOU CAN SUSTAIN DEATH!'

"lets keep waking"

(hayato time~)

"dont touch that, that or **that**" he emphasized that word pointing to every other room and one dumb...

"the hell.." two girls cracked the door open and missed the sign hayato...*facepalm*

"DA THE HELL I SAY!" hayato screamed the girls covered the ears

"sorry gokudera-kun.." they both apologized and he slammed it close ookkay to the next tour

(chrome&murkuro~)

"so this is a gallery" katsu asked

"kinda its more of a honor hall because..."chrome pointed to a painting

"this is the vongola primo the first boss of vongola"

"and these are his guardians" murkuro added

'_they really freaking resemble gokudera-san/kun, yamamoto-san/kun, ryohei-sempai,and chrome-chan and murkuro-san' _they all thought but what really struck them was Giotto

he _really_ looks like tsuna well except for his eye/hair color, his were blue and tsuna's eyes are usually chocolate brown

"midori tanabiku namimoriii~" hibird sang sitting on chrome shoulder

"pineapple! pineapple! don't disturb! hibari bite to death!" the bird warned in his high pitch voice then flying off to god know where

"kufufufu seem the skylark is sleeping" murkuro in his usual way in his usual creepy way was about to ditch the tour

"murkuro you wouldn't be ditching us are you?" chrome said with her trident visible and had a menacing smile on

"n-no n-not a-at all dear chrome n-ne lets continue" murkuro marched while the students followed MAN! chrome is scary like mammon

huh?...oh yeeeeah what the hell is tsuna doing?

(Park sweet moment :D)

"Oto-san" a little girl about 6 years old cried tears in the corner of her eyes she had fell on the sidewalk and had a raspberry on her elbow

"Here" he cooed the child after putting a bandage on the elbow "That's awful what they did to you Elisa"

Well lets see elisa was being bullied and the boy pushed her down HARD (im not getting in to a flashback *crosses arms and shakes head*) in result she got her elbow scraped

"*sniff* When can *sniff* came home with you *sniff* Oto-san" she asked trying to keep her tears from falling that scrap really hurt he gave her a piece of candy he keeps when lambo start asking for some

"Tell you what I just adopted you so would you like to come home?" Tsuna said a warm and welcoming smile on his face her face brighten up like the sun

"S-so I-I can be with haru-chan, okaa-san and hana-san" she asked and he nodded in response

"Your apart of my family okay"

"Okay!"

* * *

***sniff* w-what pffft! im not crying im a lil sick haha edit- yep im editing my chapters ._.**


	6. Elisa time

**HIIEEE! *Gasp* i got 30 reviews er.. 34! haha i kinda rushed the last chapter cuz i was kinda annoyed and hyper..and anxious for some reason but anyhoooooo so ending for Mad father is messed up? now i want to see it T^T and i did kinda based Elisa as little tsuna! oh yea since she has a bad childhood yah know parents hitting yelling blah blah bah i think im not good with that sapping stuff but i can try? lets see!if i post this chapter on the 25th (Goddammit! it turned 12:00) A FREAKING HOUSE ON MY BLOCK BURST ON FIRE! OMGAWD! i pray the people who may be inside to be safe the firefighter put out the fire but its still steaming :/**

* * *

~Chapter 5~

_(Flashback)_

_"hmm i wonder what tsu-kun wants for dinner" Kyoko was walking in the streets of Italy it was raining outside but luckily she had her __umbrella_

_"oh! i can make hamburger steak!" she exclaimed claping her hands and walking down a side walk but a particular house caught her eye for some reason and her intuition told her to go inside it and stop something and what she learned from tsuna is trust her intuition_

_The house was very simple it looked like it can fit a family of 3 it was well built but some paint buckets were still outside the 3 steps looked deceiving like they look all gorgeous and reliable but the minute you step on it you break it so she painstakingly step on the first step and then skipped the 2 steps _

_"I really have a bad feeling like something being treated someway" Making her prediction she breathed in building her courage up she knocked on the door 2 times,The door opened_

_The person in the door was a male, he looked 6 ft and 7in high, a slight muscular body, ice blue eyes and his hair being a dirty blonde color pulled in a ponytail and had slightly tanned skin_

_"What do yo- oh! excuse me Ms. Sawada do come in" The man gestured realizing that it was kyoko_

_"thank you" she responded and entered the house_

_Inside was pretty cozy first you see a small hallway and the stairs at the end of it and a door possibly leading to the living room and next to that door was another small hallway and there you cold see a open door kitchen and a table _

_"My wife is making dinner you can make yourself comfortable"he asked _

_"Thank you Mr.?"_

_"Carlo sa vallide and my wife is Angela sa vallide" he introduced himself _

_"Okay thank you " she smiled and heard some footsteps run down the stairs_

_"DINNER IS READY!" Angela yelled and the kids replied with a simple 'yes' and sat down_

_Mrs. Angela was almost 5ft and 4in smaller than her husband, she had beautiful pale porcelain skin and her long black hair went down to the middle of her back and she had reddish-brown eyes and her stomach was very big making kyoko think she was __pregnant_

_"Oh! congratulations!" kyoko smiled looking at her stomach_

_"Why thank you!" The woman replied patting her stomach and putting a bowl that was full of spaghetti on the table "would you like to stay for dinner"_

_"ah..yes i can stay" kyoko answered looking at the kids, the eldest one was a boy he looked 10-11 years old with dirty blonde hair like his father but was somewhat spiky and straight and was look like he was in the middle of his growing spurt, the little one was a girl in kyoko opinion she is sooo KAWAII! with her short but cute brown hair , she looked like the age 3 and a her big chestnut eyes that made her look so__ innocent and her petite frame but something was off her eyes were full of depression and sadness _

_maybe thats why her intuition dragged her here she then pulled out her Iphone and started to text_

_Text: **Tsu-kun im going to stay at a the sa vallide house **_

**_I know it sounds weird __but im okay my dang intuition got me here_**

**_but i get this strange vibe from the families daughter so im going_**

**_to help her and stay here okay Ja!~_**

_And sent the text and some seconds later he replied_

_Message from 'Tsu-kun' would you like to read?_

_**Yes| No** _

_obviously touching yes_

_Tsu-kun: **Ah so you were at a the sa vallide residence**_** :/****  
**

**_ok just be safe If anything happens just call me okay Ja~ _**

_'of course tsu-kun' she thought slightly then eating some of the spaghetti it wasnt as good okaa-san's but it was still very good_

_After some dinner it became late and kyoko decided to stay for the night so Angela gave her some pajamas to sleep in_

_one room kyoko was reading manga on her phone when she heard a distress called but it was muffled_

_she crept towards the room next to her room where it says Roy rules she rolled her eyes must be the boy she then went around a corner to a room that had a beige door she pressed her ear against it_

_'*whip sounds or belt* you embarrassed us with your looks' a male voice shouted a bit_

_'*cry* *whining*' a little child cried a little like a wimper_

_'do i have to wear the damn thing all day!' a feminine voice also said 'but i did get a compliment from the Vongola girl' and a unbuckle was heard_

_'why do we even need you your useless' the feminine voice said again kyoko pressed her ear more she couldn't believe what she was listing to then she heard the male and female coming toward the door kyoko quickly went in the bath next to the door but cracking the door a bit so she can see who the people are...*Epic Gasp*_

_Mr and Mrs. sa __vallide came out of the room her eyes widened mrs sa vallide stomach was flat and she was holding a cushion molded to look like a pregnant woman's belly and mr sa vallide had a big belt in his hand putting it on once they turned to the next hallway to their room out of her site she sprinted into the room_

___(Kyoko POV)_

___"AH! p-p-please i-i-i won-t-t-t d-d-do it a-a-a-again! i-i p-p-promise d-d-dont b-b-beat me p-p-p-please" The little girl pleaded when I heard that my heart broke it was the super cute little girl i rushed to her and checked her body she has bruises everywhere_

___"honey can you turn around for me" i asked in a very soft voice i didnt want her to be anymore tensed then she is now when she turned around i lifted up her shirt_

___"o-oh my god!" I yelled a little i didnt want them to come back there were scars and some wounds that weren't treated well on her back_

___"s-sweetie can you tell me...what happen to you" i asked very softly i could sense that she is relaxed now_

___"w-well" she breathe in "ever since i turn t-two m-m-my m-mommy and d-d-daddy beat me they would say was for my good or you this you d-disgu- degu piece of tra-tra-t-t-...trash!" she admitted crying for the last part tears cascaded down her light tanned skin as she hugged herself it was heart breaking seeing a girl who is so pretty get treated as such i got to do something! I look to her and opened my arms_

___"its okay its..okay to cry" she clinged on me tight crying softly on my shoulder while i sat criss-cross on the floor _

___"but i got to ask...do you what to stay here" i cooed stroking her hair_

___"n-n-no to leave!" she clinged on even more " it stop!"_

___"Then i can make it happen i know you dont know me that good but i can become your adopted mother" i said pointing to myself did i really say i would adopt her!?_

___With that statement she smiled brightly "whats your name sweetpea" i asked another question_

___"Elisa" she replied falling into a deep slumber_

___"elisa...its __beautiful" i said but she was already asleep holding on to me 'Now time to deal with these so called parents'_

_I laid elisa on her bed and grab a bag i put her clothes, games and picked her up her head rested on my shoulder i went to my room and put back on my normal clothes then __I walked toward the room and opened the door I saw clothes everywhere and that cushion on the ground the two adults looked nervous_

_"uh ...what are you doing up" carlo asked i then stepped in fully showing elisa on my shoulder_

_"ugh...im sorry she must have been rude I'll take the little tramp" angela said forgetting that the cushion is off i stepped back not letting nether one of them touch her_

_"Here is elisa a pretty girl who has been beaten by you both" i said proudly the both were star struck "she has serious wounds thanks to you two"_

_"The girl you know is a disgusting trash to you nothing less nothing more but this girl is elisa a 3 yr old who is abused by you 2 and seeks help but is not given that is why im taking her where she will be treated with fairness like family" I finished leaving them in awe and went down stairs to the door_

_but when i was about to step out the yelled_

_"STOP!" The two yelled i glared at them and they backed up a bit_

_"This is Elisa sawada not your daughter have a nice day" i gave a smile and shut the door behind me after that i sighed some adoption papers with the sa vallide signature that is when she became my daughter _

_calling... calling..._

_**hey kyoko-chan is everything alright?**_

_"yeah but i bringing something home with me that im going to keep"_

_**imma just quess that its not food**  
_

_Silence _

_**"100% correct!"**_

___(flashback end)_

* * *

"Oh! and can I have Icecream!" Elisa excitingly said having a piggyback ride from tsuna

"Sure buut-"Tsuna said

"lambo and I-pin would like some too!"

"exactly but once we get home I may warn you"

"don't worry Oto-san I already know there's ruckus"

'_there's more ruckus that you can not handle *sweatdrop*' _"yeah don't worry tsuna" he said bumping his own head

"*giggle* your funny Oto-san" she giggled people passed by smiled looking at the cute scene

"oh am I?" Tsuna said with a little sarcasm

"yes now how about that ice cream!" Elisa squirmed on his back tickling it

"a-alr-right haha h-h-ey you can s-stop n-now" She stop tickling him and jumped from his back and ran in the Icecream shop

Tsuna sighed

* * *

** (Vongola mansion~)**

"now how would you liked to be tortured~"murkuro said in a sing song voice

"Herbivores" Kyoya glared already in fight stance now whats wrong with this picture?...oh yea THE STUDENTS ARE TIED UP! ugh they stooped sooo low

"Haha ah question hibari-san dont you hate tsuna?" Some brave fellow not reading the mood asked

"he's my boss" And the nonchalant answer was given

"Ciao!" A really familiar voice was heard

"hehe ciao" Another familiar voice was heard

"Kufufufu seems tsunayoshi-kun is back with our pretty guest " Murkuro ask then the ropes disappeared "Do go now and dont speak of this **ok~**" he smile and all the student sprinted off

"kyoko-chan!"Tsuna called out "hmm maybe she's cooking do you wanna help them"

"i wanna help okaa-chan" Elisa answered running to the kitchen

"ahh tsunayoshi-kun~ welcome back!" Murkuro the first one to greet him

"sup boss!"yamamoto waved

"LIKE I SAID DONT GREET TENTH SO CASUALLY!"Hayato yelled

"aww~ you get so cute when your mad~" yamamoto purred

"Urusai!" hayato face was getting flustered

"AWW~"

"SHUT UP!"

Just then all the student crowded tsuna but got death glares from both kyoya and murkuro and soon the took there distance

"Hey its July the 4th tomorrow so were going to watch the fireworks ok!"

"ok!"

"yosh!"

"Hn"

"Kufufufu"

"whatever you say tenth!"

"EXTREMEEEE!"

"then its decided" Tsuna made the finally answer during that Elisa came out with a pink apron and flour on her cheeks creating a cute little mistake in the kitchen

"Oto-san can i come!"elisa eyes gleamed with excitement

"well of course both of my favorite girls are coming!" he put his hand on his hips then picked elisa up

"its almost nighttime so lets get you clean up kay"tsuna said

"awww Otooo-san~"She pouted he pouted back

everyone stood in shock (except guardians D) when did tsuna become a FATHER!?

* * *

**imma check on that house and i did this in one day! challenge accomplished now i notice that i didnt put why shes calling him oto-san and okaa-chan**

~Omake~

"I hearby leave this child back to her parents" the judge slam that...that honey comb thing! and left the trial It was between tsuna&kyoko rights to keep elisa they failed although now she is back with that dreaded family

"*sniff* i dont wanna go back!"elisa exclaimed "why cant i stay with tsuna-nii and kyoko-chan!" she yelled at the judge interested of what she has to say

"this case is back on! we will give this child the choice but only with a warrant to back it up" he sat back down "go on sweetie"

"thank you" she pouted "Even though im the flesh and blood of the Sa Vadillde family the did NOT! treat me like one" the judge had the 'this-is getting-interesting face on seeing the 6 year old

"T-the reason why they did not treat me like their own is because...THEY USED TO BEAT ME! took a whip,paddle,stick,wire any Items that they thought would hurt me with reason like "this is for your own good" or "you shouldnt have done it" reasons"

"But that changed when kyoko-chan came and saved me from that horrid place she and tsuna-nii adopted me and gave me a home a family even if their not blood-related their still my family...and i cherish them all" she say holding a heart shaped locket then she point at the judge

"and i know why you put this case back on!"she pointed at the exit door where the judge was about to go

"Its because my kyo-nii and haya-nii are back there and they are apart of my family and they are going to protect me no matter WHAT!" she went and hugged tsuna and kyoko and waited for the judge's answer

he gulped "I-it seems i have more than enough proof to send you two to jail take them to the back" he said making the security guard take them ruffly by the arm and into a back room

"and 6 year old Elisa is now with Mr and Mrs Sawada congratulation now can they let me go home?" kyoya made an appearance so did hayato

"well leave you alone" they replied when the said that the judge hall tailed out of the court

"YES! i get to stay with tsuna-nii and kyoko-chan"she jumped but once she jumped she hit he head on the table and was knocked out

(hospital)

"well it seemed she got temporary amnesia it should wear off about now but i think she wont have all of her memories"the doctor told the sawada family

'you can see her now' they hall tailed as soon as they heard those words

everyone surrounded the 6 yr old but her eyes flutter opened

"hey minna why you look so worried" she gave a encouraging smile they all sighed in relief

"hey elisa who are we?" tsuna and kyoko asked worried

she smile in a goofy way "your my mommy and daddy of course Y U SO SILLY!"she answered proudly

**i think that was long for an omake *shrugs shouder* and thats why she calls them oto-san okaa-chan okay till next time '_'m *brofist***


	7. 4th of july!

**YAY! im so happy shalala~ i got cat ears! well its electronic so theres a sensor on my forehead and a sensor on the side of my head that pick up signals for my mood! so the cat ears twitch and move when im happy or neutral~ but i havent been down lately so i dont know what they do when im mad or moody of some sort ^ ^ and i kinda confused my friends cuz they thought they were real hehe**

* * *

A certain pineapple and skylark were in a dark room tied up to chairs and were in big! trouble mind if we see whats going on~

"Ok you have 10 seconds to tell me what you have been doing to the students while i'v been gone" Tsuna warned

"Kufufu i did nothing" Murkuro lied and tsuna knew that by his laugh 2 or 3 fu's meant he's probably plotting something

"10..."

"Hn herbivores are a waste of my time" Kyoya lied also trying to keep his voice cool and steady so tsuna's intuition but it didnt work

"9..."

"Tsunayoshi-kun could you untie me~?"

"8..."

"5..."

"Hey! thats cheating tsunayoshi-kun!"

"i dont care 3..."

"..."

"2..."

"1 *Snap*" Tsuna snapped his fingers and the light instantly came on the room was elisa's room, she went with the other girls to go shopping and to the market tsuna stepped aside and behind him was a tv and he and a remote in his hand

"h-hey tsunayoshi-kun what are you planning to do" murkuro asked and kyoya was still silent

"oh~ nothing~"Tsuna goddammit authoress! he is in sadist mode he clicked the power button and a show came on it was all kinds of girly genre tsuna put tape on the top and bottom of there eyes and turned out the light, closed the door and left them like that

(Mall)

"oooh! you look so cute!"Kyoko squealed elisa was trying on clothes with a blush across her cheeks, she was wearing a silver dress the top part was adorned with sparkly sequins and a black ribbon waistband that gave her a girlish charm, the bottom part was 3 layer with ruffles and silver short jacket attached to the dress

"okaa-chan can i have this dress"Elisa asked with the blush still across her face

"Yes! yes you can! but let me look for a dress, go and change back okay!"Kyoko said

"okay!" elisa went back into the dressing room and kyoko went in a section

"hmm...ooh i like these" kyoko picked the clothes she liked and went to the dressing rooms and elisa came out

"mommy are you ready?"Elisa asked and heard a yep then the curtains opened

Kyoko was wearing a navy blue and cream striped tank top that was tucked neatly in a high waist red skirt and a blue cloth sash belt kinda 4th of July huh

"*Le gasp* mommy! you look so pretty!"elisa praised kyoko and clapping

"well lets buy them then!" kyoko went back into the dressing room

(Back at the mansion)

This was a sad sad very sad sight to see and scary both murkuro and kyoya's eyes were rolled back and foam dripping from their mouth the rope that held them had some kind of bite marks,small cuts just proof that the 2 tried to run for their LIFE!

"hm seems they had enough" Tsuna came back in the room with hayato and takeshi

"u-um t-tsuna what did you d-do haha..."Takeshi asked afraid of the answer he was about to get

"oh i just tied them up and made them watch some girly stuff that elisa watches" Tsuna cut the rope off and took the tape from their eyes as well

"..."

"alright i'll wait till they wake up"tsuna walked out the door

pfft wake up! wake up? dude they look dead their eyes were dull and didnt move at all both hayato and takeshi sweatdropped when he said that

"Man we cant leave them like that"Hayato picked up murkuro "Come on baka pick him up too"

yamamoto did what he told him and they put them on elisa's bed and left

(Living room)

*BANG!*

"R-reborn! you coulda killed me!"Tsuna yelled at the baby "-And why are you in your baby form?"

Reborn kicked his head "Dont ask silly questions tsuna it will wear off"

Then a big puff of smoke covered reborn once it went away adult reborn stood where his baby self stood

"HAH! you let you guard down and got hit with the bazooka? ahaha" tsuna laughed

Reborn put tsuna in a head lock "a-admit i-it y-your j-just mad cuz you cant dress weird a-anym-more!"

reborn made the head lock tighter "a-alright! a-a-alright! sorry

"I didnt hear you"

"I-Im SOORRY lemme go!"tsuna apologized and reborn let go

"good boy"

'_Devil evil sadistic..'_

_*_BANG!*

"stop reading minds!"

"We're back!" Kyoko exclaimed and was greeted by the maids who took their bags

"hmm hey! reborn-oji-san"elisa gave a big hug to reborn

"ohthankgod!"tsuna was catching his breath

"Did reborn-kun tried to kill you?"Kyoko asked sitting on the floor to tsuna's level

"yah think!" tsuna got up and kyoko giggled

"Sorry we were out for so long we stopped to get icecream"

"Yeah and it was AWESOME!" elisa added

"you love icecream dontcha" tsuna was stepping back

"WELL THERE WONT BE ICECREAM ONCE I GET IT!" he ran for the kitchen with elisa behind him

"HEY NO FAIR!~" she yelled

kyoko laughed at them it was very amusing and walking upstairs

"AH! KYOKO-CHAN!" a student yelled

"h-hey minna" she smiled and the boys blushed "what can i do for you?"

"we been thinking and-"

"katsu cut off the boy "we would like to go to the beach! tomorrow"

"Katsu!"

"*giggle* ok ok i agree and i bet tsu-kun would agree too" she smile again and they danced happily

then it hit her "wait..." she ran down the steps screaming "TSU-KUN DONT YOU EAT MY CAKE!"

TIMESKIP~o_oTIMESKIP!o_o~TIMESKIP

Everyone sat outside it was 8:59 almost 9:00 murkuro, takeshi, tsuna, hayato, kyoya, ryohei, and reborn were helping to set up the fireworks

"well it good to celebrate new things isnt it?" Tsuna was shifting fireworks around

"daddy what is 4th of July i only heard fireworks so i wanted to come" Elisa asked smiling

"Well its a american holiday where they celebrate their Independence by shooting fireworks in the sky" Tsuna answered

"-and they give these to kids" tsuna gave her poppers and a sparkler

"wow what do these do?" she asked again reading the poppers "oh!" she opened them and threw one one the ground making a *pop* sound

"now i get the name" tsuna then gave her a lit sparkler

"its orange!"

"just keep it away from your body and people okay"

"okay" she then went to lambo,i-pin, and fuuta

"its 9:00!" kyoko smiled the firecrackers were already in the sky seem the people couldn't way huh then they shot there own

"haha look its the vongola sign" Haru pointed at the sliver insignia of vongola

"so pretty"

"Well dame-tsuna time to train" Out of nowhere a crocodile started chasing tsuna

"FOR FUUUUUU-" The crocodile almost bit his shoe

back to reborn adult verde was standing beside him

"well seems keiman didnt catch him yet, maybe I have to research him more" Verde smirked and pushed his glasses up

"uh huh just do paper research or you'll get it from my gun" Reborn pushed his fedora up with his gun

"whatever you say oh and the others are coming soon"

"so?"

"so? they might make more ruckus than what you have now in your situation"

Tsuna ran into reborn on purpose

"YOU DEVIL OF A TUTOR 3 TIMES! 3 TIMES YOU TRIED TO KILL ME TODAY!" Tsuna realized what he done and quickly got up and ran with super human strength

"You cant escape death dame-tsuna" Reborn put a sadistic smile on

"SHIT!"

The others were sitting and looked at the fireworks and some covering their ears not noticing the horror for tsuna behind them

* * *

***sigh* Poor poor kuro-kun and kyo-kun they should told- isnt that yep its official**

**Im saying up im eating a bunch of candy with soda LETS GO! oh and till next time e_em *Brofist* **


	8. Beach Yay!

Like what the students asked they were currently at the beach and tsuna agreed to it also so some were swimming playing in the sand or buried in it while reborn was on a mission

"huh? whats that lambo-kun?" Elisa asked the 5 year old showing his 10 yr bazooka

"oh! this~ its my 10 year bazooka eli-nee-san" lambo answered

"what's it do?" she asked another question

"uh well if you get hit by this it sends you 10 years in the future! but it takes your 10 years older self here"

"Sooo if i get hit by it the i go to the future but my older self get here" she pointed too herself

"exactly but it only works for 5 min. but i think i broke it..." lambo said checking the machine then pulling a lollipop out from his afro

"HEY! ELISA! LAMBO! COME GET YOUR SNACKS!" Tsuna yelled getting the children's attention

"KAY~" they answered back running over to the blanket with a big umbrella on top of it

"what were you two doing?" Tsuna asked looking at the kids

they both looked at each other "Nothing~!"

"oookay! kyoko-chan" tsuna waved his hand in front of her face while kyoko was deep inside a book then he put the book down

"NEEUUUU! TSU-KUN i wont know where i am now" she pouted

"Page 37 and i think they need you" Tsuna pointed to the two teens

"uh..um..."

"I'll just take the kids to play" he went to play with the lambo and elisa in the sand

"Is there anything wrong?" Kyoko asked cutely

"kawaii n-no kyoko-chan nothings wrong its just we wanted to ask some things!..." one of the boys waved their hands defense imma be lazy and do numbers :/

"Okay ask me anything" she chirped

"Well its about that girl that's around you" the second boy asked

"oh! so you wanna know about eli-chan~" kyoko clapped her hands together the boys still had a blush

"Her name is elisa sawada she is my daughter~ she is currently 6 but will turn 7 on the 6 of this month" she smiled

"KYOKO-CHAN!" tsuna called out

"coming! did I answer your question" she asked cutely and the boy shook there head non stop before she left

"im not good at math but.." the second boy said counting his fingers

"ududududup lets get back to yumi-chan" and they both ran back

**Timeskip :3~**

In the mansion only some maids and butlers were inside but not working so they did not know what was happening-...

"Alright now just find her" A man ordered harshly and the two other men he ordered followed going into the room

"Sir she is not here" the first man said

"but her bathing suit are gone so we suspect that she is at the beach" the other one added

"DAMMIT now the boss is gonna be grinding my ears just go to the beach and check ok" The man yelled

"y-yes claude sir!" the to sped out a window heading toward the beach

"dumb asses cant do a single thing right" he said before jumping out the window himself

(on the streets)

"Ne lal why are we here" Colonnello asked

"Dont ask questions" Lal threaten with the back of her hand, colonnello flinched

"Alright fine"

"Now now we wouldn't want that" Fon waved his hand to clam down the two

"I second that why are we here" Skull asked putting his hand up asking with a dumb face and holding his helmet in the other hand

"Because cant we see our cute eli-bunny~" Luce remembered the times she was with her little niece even if not blood related

*Sweatdrop except lal*

"-He is the one who turned us normal...and you all have nothing else to do!" Luce continued then pointing at them and continued walking

"alright/kora" they all mumbled

(Beach)

"H-hey!" Tsuna screamed using his hand to wipe the salty water from his face

"ahaha a-" Elisa was holding her side from laughing to hard

"ahaha hey! WAI- *SPLASH*!" Tsuna pushed elisa in the water little did he know he had a treat

"Hahaha" Elisa was hiding a water balloon and a big one at that

"H-hey e-el- *SPLASH!**POP!*" The balloon pushed tsuna back into the water and elisa was laughing

"Ahahahah! ahahahaha!" Tear were forming in her eyes from laughing not noticing tsuna's body come to her

"Ahaha~ hey? N-*SPLASH*" tsuna picked her up and dropped her in the water and she sneak to tsuna legs

"Oh man are y- *SMACK!* *SPLASH*" she pulled on his legs making him lose his balance they both surfaced laughing but on the land kyoko was silently reading a book listening to music

"*giggle* ah" Kyoko read a funny part and humming a classical song

"Hey baby" One muscular teen named hideki with messy black hair said infront of kyoko who didnt take notice yet

"Whats a pretty one like you doing alone?" Another muscular boy beside him with the same black hair but more tamed named hibiki asked then kyoko looked taking the ear buds out

"Huh? Is there something wrong" She asked the two oblivious to what they said before

"What are doing alone?" Hibiki repeated a sly grin plastered on both faces

"hm? im reading a book" She answered going back to her book

"Well why dont you come with us we'll treat you real good" Hideki smoothly said and forcefully grabbed her wrist dropping her book

"H-Hey!" She yelled snatching her hand away then tsuna came

"Do we have a problem here?" Currently tsuna was in HDWM and kyoko went to elisa who was throwing water balloons at hayato and takeshi and lambo *sweatdrop*

"Yeah we have a problem" Hideki said not sure what to say next tsuna gave out of dying will mode

"lets make a deal swim to that big ass rock there and come back first" He pointed to a big rock "If we win we get the girl"

"And if I win you can leave my girl alone" Tsuna firmly said

"Hey your call" Tsuna monotonously finished_ 'Deja vu'_

_F_~_X_~_A_

*Knock*

Luce knocked on the door and waited a bit before it opened

"Oh lady luce master tsuna is not here at the moment" Stated the maid looking at the ex. arcobalenos

"so...where are they?" Skull got a little annoyed

"Currently at the beach master skull" The maid blushed a 'lil

"Thank you!" Luce smiled and held the maids hands

"Y-your w-welcome lady luce" The maid smiled back then going back to her chores

"Well...What now?" Colonnello asked, a water bottle in his hand

"Were you not listening dumbass!" Lal yelled and started slapping colonnello

(Minute later)

Colonnello was in chibi mode rubbing his red face and the bump on his head

"There! I see eli-bunny!~" Luce jumped up and down and went running

"Honestly..." Fon put his hands in his sleeves

"Hey looky there!" Skull exclaimed running towards tsuna

"Tsuna whats going on?" Skull asked the decimo who was ready to jump in the water

"Were having a race nothing serious" The nonchalant answered skull to go and play with others

"Ne yah ready?"

"Che" The two boys scoffed but it was unfair 2 out of 1 *e_o mode activate BOOP*

Kyoko was in the middle of the boys with a checkered flag in hand

"Alright make it around that rock and make it back first for the prize" Kyoko explained the rules and lifted the flag

"Ready.."

"Steady..."

"GO!~"

With that they went off the two boys got a small upper hand

Tsuna swam faster not thinking he would use HDW but he was almost in the middle of the ocean where the rock is and noticed a figure under him

_'Nope elisa tried to pull this'_ He thought and turned his body over seeing the tip of fingers come up from where he just turned from, He frowned something told him that this was no jock-trying-to-get-cute-girl thing He continued swimming and was infront of the jock looking boys

_'...Yes!' _He turned behind the rock without hesitation and was met with company

"Sup loser" Hideki and Hibiki were already there sitting on a edge on the rock

"-_- Sup seems you cheated" Tsuna responded and continued with the race then he was out their sight

"we failed" Hibiki sighed_  
_

"How?" Hideki asked and hibiki put his hand on hideki's ear to whisper

"We-"...

(Back at land)

"Congratulations tsu-kun!" Kyoko praised tsuna

"Haha nice job"

"Tch Juudaime always wins no obstacle can stand in his way"

"Kufufu"

"Congrats bossu"

"Pay back" Lambo, I-pin, Elisa, and enma somehow appear had thank you! normal water balloons but this time tsuna was ready

"Alright you wanna play with water?" Tsuna had a goofy smile on and pulled a big water gun out "Kyoko do the honors"

Kyoko put the flag up

"Set.." They tensed up

"Water fight!" As soon as she said those words she had a water gun and water went flying across the air back and forth luce was siting looking at the kids before a water balloon hit her by lambo

"Lambo-kun! imma get you"

"Oh? use a water gun" Tsuna passed a gun to her now shes on his team and their target was Viper who apparently was here the whole time e_e

"Dont you d-*SPWISSH*" They sprayed water on the man and went running with viper behind them with a water balloon

"Hey why cant we be friends why cant we be frriieeenddds " Tsuna sung desperately trying to spray and run at the same time

"COME BACK HERE!" Viper yelled while they laughed

~Next Day ಠ_ಠ

In elisa room she was sleeping soundly, Her room was a spacey area it was decorated with a posh pattern in light pink , a flat screen tv on the wall and brown carpet as the flooring it was tidy two windows on the same left wall her bed placed at the right, Some toys on the floor, a big dresser with a nightstand on it and she was hugging a pikachu plushie she got from tsuna

Her chocolate eyes opened with drowsiness still in them

"Ngh..what time is it?" She asked herself getting from her bed and clutching her plushie

Elisa looked down and saw her dress shirt that she took from tsuna was rolled up showing her slim and slightly tanned legs embarrassed she rolled them down quickly

"I should take a bath" she grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom in her room

(Hallway in front of elisa's door)

"Kufufufu Seems shes awake" Murkuro laughed

"Stop being a perv and come on" Hayato grunted bumping murkuro from the door

"Hey! im not a perv i just one who enjoys lots of things" Murkuro got up and dusted his shirt

"Uh huh pervy things" Hayato said with a bored face "Boss is waiting come on"

Murkuro smirked and skipped down the hallway with a scowling hayato behind him waking up more students

* * *

**;_; Sooory for the long update minna (like a month kenzie really!?) its just that i have to keep up with school and my mother put parent locks on my computer on accident anyhooo! i tried to make this chapter longer...ending in a ultimate and EXTREME fail so its a two part kay?...M'kay *brofist* see you next chap!**

**Reborn: Hey dame-key c'mere**

**Key (me): Oh no am i in trouble oДo**

**Reborn: *smirks* no**

**Key: I dont trust you buuuut okay *walks to reborn***

**Reborn: *cocks his gun* why am i not in the fic as much? as so as ryohei *puts gun on kenzie's head***

**Key: R-reborn! i swear! i kept you for a big event in fact! huuge! a-and ryohei! *flails arms***

**Reborn: alright you'll live..for now**

**Key: DA HELL!? for now!**

**Tsuna: Just skip the small stuff key-san**

**Yamamoto: Yeah~ dont worry 'bout it kez-chan!**

**Gokudera: Tch woman...**

**Key: Tako-head! my name is KEY!**

**Gokudera: damn it! im not tako! *pulls out dynamite***

**Key: *hugs gokudera* Awww i cant fight you~**

**Gokudera: let go of me woman!**

**Hibari: I will bite you to death if you keep crowding *pulls out tonfas***

**Kenzie: *drops gokudera who thanksgod!* Ne Kyo-kun i thought 3 was a crowd soo... whats 5? *cute***

**Hibari: *pats head* your pretty stupid ne**

**Key: Dont make me do another D18 fic *glares***

**Hibari: Wao herbivore shows her fangs *stops patting* *smirks***

**Key: *smiles* Thanks!~**

**Everyone 'cept reborn: *Epic sweatdrop***

**I think i forget a LOT of people sometimes and did some of you notice i bet you did ^_^; so here it is again *brofist* *Puts on kazaky-love***


	9. Happy birthday!

**Sorry 4 the wait! I had some writers block with this one so Enjoy!**

* * *

Elisa was dressed up about to go to the park to meet the two friend she had, She wore a Pink striped polo dress, Polka dot knee socks and black sneakers

"Daddy can I invite Izumi and kyo to my party" Elisa put puppy eyes

"No tsuna stay strong!" Tsuna tried to avoid her cute gaze but her eyes got bigger and heard squeaky 'please'

"I give up you can go" Tsuna gave up and elisa's puppy face was replaced with a big grin similar to takeshi's and started skipping away

Tsuna sighed and put his hand on his hip then it struck him '_The bully are more likely to get her!' _He started sprinting

(With elisa..)

Some kids were at the park ,some that elisa knew and that was not a good sign to her she was known as stupid-elisa in school horrible right, everyone in her class maybe the whole school was bulling her so her plan was to FIND FRIENDS AND GET THE HECK OUT OF THERE! she quickly hid in a nearby bush

She looked around trying not to be noticed and it was working jussst fine...hopefully haha...

"Waah are they here or not?" Elisa pouted putting her hands to her face like binoculars but she heard a slight noise to her left _'T~T please let it be a animal' _

"Hey its me/Yo" It was a girl and a boy that looked elisa's age the girl had short orange hair and big purple eyes the boy had spiky brown hair with yellow eyes now for explanation this is half the reason why elisa was bullied because just like how kyoko/gokudera/yamamoto were popular they were popular

"Izumi! kyo!" Elisa smiled happy to see her friends and if yah wondering by there names their parents are well like japan

"Happy birthday/b-day" The two said making elisa's smile go wider

"Thanks oh! and im having my party at my house lets go" Elisa got up from the bush without noticing her plan from before

"Uh oh come on we have to hurry!" Kyo took elisa's and izumi's wrist but elisa fell and a girl and boy already approached her

"Well well if it isn't stupid-elisa" The boy said (and i just wrote a cliche all knowing statement -_- great) He had spiky blonde hair and green eyes this boy was the 2nd popular in school and so was the girl she had big blue eyes and curly blonde hair and if your wondering yeah they're siblings

"P-please leave me alone"

Then tsuna came out of nowhere and picked elisa up in HDWM

"Have a nice day!" Tsuna waved to the two bullies which ran off

"Daddy thank you!"

"Well i rushed here as soon as you left" Tsuna smiled then looking at kyo and Izumi

"Come on"

(At the house)

"Kyoko-chan!...kyoko-chan! where is she?" Haru called out looking for her friend, they just spent the last 10 hours or so fixing up the decorations for elisa birthday and kyoko was nowhere to be found

"Chrome-chan!" Haru got chrome's attention "Have you seen kyoko-chan anywhere?"

"Ah! s-sorry i haven't..." Chrome fidget with her trident blushing a bit

"Okay no worries" Haru said in a gloomy tone but kept a smile and walked away

_'Maybe she's sleeping' _With that in mind haru hurried to tsuna's and kyoko room

"H-hey woman!" Gokudera yelled from the ladder he was own to haru who was already out of sight "Hey turf-top! stop running around!"

"I CAN EXTREMELY NOT TAKO-HEAD!"

"Don't call me tako-head turf top and what you mean you can't stop!" Gokudera jumped down off the ladder

"He took my energy drinks" Hana came out of nowhere "So give him another hour till he passes out"

"Extremmmee!"

(Some extreme hours later!~)

"EXTREMEEEE!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDIN ME!" Hayato roared "Its been over an hour and he still jumpy!"

"Haha how many energy drinks you had sempai" Yamamoto asked

"I EXTREMELY DONT KNOW I THINK 40!"

"Dude you drank 40 of my drinks" Hana said before face palming herself "By the way where's tsuna"

"Oh yea haha"

"Dont_ haha_ this!" Hayato pointed to the door getting annoyed "Alright thats it turf-top o-" he tried to order but only saw a puff of smoke to the door

"He beat you to it"

"Shut It"

(With tsuna)

"Elisa we should go home" Tsuna looked to the little girl

"Okay but we get icecream and cake then we can go home"

"Theres icecream and cake waiting for you in the house" Tsuna smiled

"Really! Ah!" Elisa eyes gleamed, running ahead of them

"Elisa wait!" Tsuna shouted but calmed down when he saw who it was, it was gokudera and yamamoto chasing ryohei who is running really fast!

"Extreme jogging!" ryohei shouted passing elisa unharmed

"Haya-Nii, Yama-nii!" Elisa shouted jumping in their arms luckily the two caught her

"Hey Elisa-chan you had fun" Yamamoto smiled

"Yesh! Daddy took me, kyo, and Izumi to get some clothes and to the cafe and were about to get icecream in the house!" She gave a goofy smile

"Come on daddy the icecream gonna melt!" Elisa tugged the rim of tsuna's shirt

"Alright" Tsuna sweatdropped so did kyo and Izumi

"Come elisa We'll go arm in arm kay" Izumi smiled and linked her arm to elisa's left arm

"Olé!" Kyo clapped then linked his arm to elisa's other one making her giggle

"Come on haya-chan lets walk like that" Yamamoto wrapped his arm around gokudera like the three kids

"Baka im not going with your childish walk" Gokudera snatched his hand away

"Maa Maa haya-chan!" Yamamoto linked his arm to gokudera's again and tugged

"Baseball-baka lemme go!"

"EXTR-extr-extreme..." Ryohei slowed down and stopped running around

"Thank god he finally tired out" Said gokudera but then sweat dropped seeing ryohei being hyper again "Spoke to soon..."

"SAWADAAA LETS EXTREMELY JOG!" Said ryohei who forcefully took tsuna's wrist

"W-Wait onii-san!" Tsuna yelled being dragged in the distance

(House with haru P.O.V)

"H-hey woman!" I heard gokudera yell why cant he just call me by my name HARU! I decided to ignore him and now I was infront of tsuna-san door

"I hope she's in here" Haru opened the door slightly seeing no one but the door that connected from elisa's room and tsuna-sans then kyoko came out of the door

"Oh Haru-chan sorry for not telling you were I went, I was getting some clothes from eli-chii's room" Kyoko smiled then closed elisa's door

"I'v been looking for you everywhere! desu!~ wah!~" I sobbed comically

"Its okay!" Kyoko shrieked being hugged by me "You alright?"

"Y-yeah haru is just happy to see you! desu!~" I wiped my tears away "Lets go make the cake!" I fist pumped then speeding down the corners and halls to the kitchen with kyoko

(Normal P.O.V)

"Wait..haru-chan!" Kyoko panted then seeing chrome and hana with aprons on a the bottom layer of the cake finished

"Chrome-chan hana! your going to help" Kyoko eyes sparkled

"Yeah thats what friends are for" Hana smirked while chrome smiled

"Well lets get to work" Kyoko grabbed a apron

_F_~_X_~_A_

"Yay~ were done desu!~" Haru eyes sparkled looking at the 3 layered cake, it was a chocolate cake with light orange cream frosting and some peanut butter chips spread around it, the bottom layer was adorned with crystals (That are edible), the second layer had some pictures of pikachu and natsu playing, the top had a tiara and said 'Happy Birthday Elisa!' and a chibi picture of elisa, tsuna and kyoko made by hana she wasnt that much of a artist but it looked pretty good

"D'angelo, Antonio!" Kyoko called the two butlers (Remember them?)

"Yes your highness?" The two said

"Can you help me carry this cake to the living room and please call me kyoko!" Kyoko asked, blushing while the two butlers already had the cake in there hands

"Yes your highness" They said in unison making kyoko mentally face-palm

After some time the students were pretty much putting some decorations up, Aiko was scowling about how this is stupid, Yuki was trying to talk sense into her and katsu was...sleeping before getting water splashed on him

"Hey jerk!" Katsu shouted but put his hand over his mouth seeing it was the almighty murkuro (Tadaa! *gets hit with a pineapple* Mukuro: Dont get sarcastic) skip the mighty, the pervy mukuro splashed the water on katsu (Mukuro: You cant change it! Me: You hit me with a pineapple payback hehe...)

"Alright the cake is here!" Kyoko said in a cheery attitude

"Oh yeah Mukuro where is tsu-" Haru tried to ask mukuro but he suddenly poofed away

"O-k D'angelo wheres tsuna-san?" Haru asked again now with an answer

"He is up stairs with young elisa"

"Well lets see about that" Hana tugged on kyoko wrist then pulling it

"Hey are we going somewhere? ok come on just let go it hurts!" Kyoko whined

Upstairs tsuna was dressing elisa while she was pouted and saying 'Im not a little girl' and blushing when he laughed

"There all done" Tsuna got back on his feet from kneeling, she had a simple blue dress with a bow belt and pink flats

"Hey tsuna-san oh you look so cute elisa-chan! desu!~" Haru ran to elisa and hugged while elisa and tsuna sweatdropped "Why do you have that scratch on your cheek" she pointed to the red marks on his face

"Its nothing"

"D-daddy help p-please!" Elisa said "Haru-nee i cant breath!" she gasped then finally haru let her go

"Alright lets go kay!" Haru grabbed elisa's hand "Come on tsuna-san"

"Yeah daddy"

"I'll be there soon okay!" Tsuna smiled

"Okay lets go elisa-chan"

Soon as elisa and haru went out the hallway and out of tsuna's eye sight he began looking

"Their it is cant believe i almost lost it" Tsuna sighed in relief then putting a blue box in his pocket "I should get going"

In the living room the students, arcobaleno, haru, kyoko, kyo, Izumi, hana, tsuna, and the rest of the guardians surrounded the table except hibari who leaned back on the wall some inches away from the table there was the 3 layer cake and a simple rectangle cake in front of elisa that had candles

"1"

"2"

"3, happy birthday to you! cha cha cha" The happy birthday song was sung with some laughs and a smiling elisa

"Congratulations to you congratulation to you!" They finished and started clapping

"Blow out your candles and make a wish"

"I wi-"

"Eli-chii you dont tell us the wish" Kyoko smiled

"Ok!" With that she blew out her candles and every one clapped again kyoko took all the candles out but hana had something else in mind

"Gah!" Elisa shouted after hana pushed her face into the cake, frosting was everywhere around her face not missing the eyes but elisa licked her face and tsuna wiped some icing off her face with his finger

"Daddy!"

"W-what?! haha"

"Hana that wasnt nice"

"Its her birthday! at least we didnt stick her foot in it like a baby" Kyoko rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend

"Alright can i get a towel!" Elisa shout then a towel was already in front of her thanking the maid she took it and wiped her face

Then after the party was over she had enough present to fill half of her closet but now that it was nighttime elisa was getting pretty tired and wanted tsuna to tuck her in

"Daddy you wanna know what i wished for" Elisa groggily said with half-lid eyes daring to shut and never open till sun rise

"well it wont come true but ok"

"It already came true, i get to have the normal exciting life it pretty funny and everyday is *Yawn* a su-prise" Elisa soon fell in a deep slumber and hugged her pikachu tsuna chuckled

"It sure is"

* * *

**Iv been soo late with this cuz i have now became a fan of Inuyasha! and if your like me you wont have a normal b-day without getting your face smashed and someone trying to eat the icing ;3**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER GODDAMNIT!

**Hey minna**

**Reader: DE FAQ U BEEN GURL!**

**; e ; Just a quick update! as you know this story is on hiatus or you're just hearing now **

**It could possibly be that I dont have any inspiration to continue and im going back to school in this month and Its my Baby cousin first birth**

**AANNDD! Im wondering if I should put this and "Imaginary Skies" for adoption e-e**

**Well, I've been animating YT: FairyXangelify **

**Remove duh ' '**

**so I think thats all I wanted to say**

**oh and reply to this Guest!~**

**Guest: Uh...I dont know whether to say thanks or Fuck you e_e ack! Not to be that mean and all but your review started out pretty rude and it was a review to a older chapter when I was a beginner ( I still am lol) and was a lil to shy also this story is in Hiatus ^^ **


End file.
